A Romantic vacation Cullen Style
by bunnylove28
Summary: What happens when the entire Cullen family including Bella goes on vacation to Paris? the women plan on seduce the men. Family fun by day, romance by night. normal pairings. Mature content. Better than summary. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when the entire Cullen family(including Bella) goes on vacation to Paris? the women plan on seduce the men. Family fun by day, romance by night. normal pairings. Mature content. Better than summary. Please Review.**

**not my characters. just playing with them. hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Bpov.

"Are we really going to Paris?" I asked for the tenth time. I just couldn't believe that just last year I had spent my break with Jacob trying to hold myself together. And this year I was going to France with the entire Cullen family. I was ecstatic. Nothing could be better. They had even convinced Charlie into letting me go, as well as arranged for me to take the time out of work.

"Yes, love we are." Edward said kissing the back of my hand. He was driving at his usual speed but this time I didn't mind. He seemed to be just as excited about this as I was. I'm sure he had been to Paris before. Maybe more than once, but it was the first time he was going to the city of love with someone. That was a thought that sent a shiver down my spine. I had already gotten Edward to agree to try being intimate with me. Now all I needed was a little help, and I'm sure that in the city of love something wonderful could happen; if he would let it. This sent another shiver down my spine. "Are you ok, love? Your shivering." He asked pulling his cold hand out of mine, thinking that it was his body temperature that was making me cold.

"No, I'm fine. Just excited is all. I've never really traveled anywhere before. Well except last year, and I didn't really get to see anything…" I trailed off not wanting to remember my trip to Italy. Edward tensed at the mention as well. "But I'm sure I'll enjoy this trip much more. I'll have you, nothing can go wrong." I smiled hoping to have successfully changed the subject.

"I'll make sure you get to see the sights this time." He said smiling and kissing the back of my hand once again. We pulled in the Cullen's drive and before Edward had cut the engine Alice had my door open and was bouncing up and down.

"OH BELLA! This is going to be amazing. Our first vacation as a complete family. I can hardly wait. But first we have to go shopping. We can't go to a fashion capital in just anything you know. " she had pulled me over to her Porsche. I was about to slip in to the passenger seat when Edward stopped me.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm sure Alice and Rose can handle it all on their own." his eyes were slightly pleading with me not to go. But if I was going to make so magic with my man in the city of love I needed Alice's help and if she was willing Rose's to.

"I know but I want go. This is a family vacation, and I don't want to upset your sisters before we even leave." I smiled and kissed him. "We'll be back before you know it, Right Alice?"

"Yup, just a few hours. But as much as you might not like it, Bella needs to come with us. There are a few things that I don't know which she will like better. You want this to be as wonderful as possible, right? Her last family vacation as a human?" she was fighting dirty; using my need for "human experiences" to convince him.

"Alright, but when you get back she is all mine." His tone was final as he leaned over and kissed me again. Before moving his mouth to my ear and whispering "I love you" and kissing my check before disappearing into the house, just as Rose was stepping out. I slipped in the back seat, knowing Rose wanted the front. I needed both of their help if I was going to pull this off.

"Alice, Rose, I was wondering if you could help me with something…." This was embarrassing; asking my fiancé's sisters to help me seduce him while on a family vacation. What was I thinking…

"Of course we'll help Bella. Why do you think I'm so excited for this shopping trip? I mean I love all shopping but this will be more fun." Great so they already knew what I wanted help with. At least I wouldn't have to say it.

"Bella, I may not agree with you decision to become what we are, but I can see how much you love Edward and heaven knows how much that boy needs to get some. I'm more than happy to help." She said smiling at me, as I stared to blush.

"Thank you both. I don't know if I can pull this off, but I know I have a much better shot with your help." I said smiling at them both. It was true. He had shot me down in the past. I'm just hoping that being in Paris surrounded by love and a different atmosphere would be enough to get him to reconsider. The attire was another thing I needed help with. Something these two knew plenty about. Knowing they were both on my side.

"Esme is going to be meeting us there too. She had a meeting this afternoon, but will arrive just as we do." my smile faded. Esme was my future mother-in-law, how would she take me deflowering her son before our wedding. "Don't worry Bella; she already knows what's going on. And she is willing to help as well."

"Ok. So does anyone else know? I mean Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle don't know right? That would be awkward and they could tell Edward and he would say no before I even got a chance to…"

"No Bella. They don't know. We wouldn't do that to you. It's going to be hard enough to keep this from him but if we are able to. And everything goes right. This will be the most romantic vacation for all of us. Edward will be putty in your soft, warm hands by day 2." Alice said with an evil smile. At least I wasn't the only one trying to seduce their other half. I was going to bet on Alice, and hope Edward gives in to his desires in the city of love.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Bunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not my Characters. just giving them so fun. hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Bpov.

We arrived to a very upscale shop somewhere in Port Angeles. I had never been here before and quickly figured out why. It was a lingerie shop; the kind where everything is meant to be seen then quickly taken off. _Great shopping with my sisters, and my mother to get my boyfriend to sleep with me. Why am I doing this again? _ I guess my face was giving me away because Alice and Rose both put their arms around me and lead me into the store where Esme was already picking out things.

"Relax Bella; we've all been in your shoes. All be it a much more stylish expensive pair. We were all nervous our first times. But you have an advantage that none of us did. You have support and help. You have the three of us to help you Bella. Now as I was telling Edward. I know a lot of what we a getting but there are a few things that I couldn't see which one you want. We need to get you some new pjs. That way when Edward sees you sleeping in them all night he won't be able to not notice the sexy woman that he is with. I was thinking something innocent enough for him to believe you would buy it, but sexy enough to get a rise out of him. If you know what I mean." Alice said leading me over to the dressing room.

"Ok, so why do I help you pick them out," trying to get away from the mirrors, and having to take off my clothes in front of my sisters.

"No, we need to see them on you to decide. Then you can help us." Esme said walking over with both arms full of blue lingerie. _This isn't going to be awkward_. I thought as all three of them joined me in the massive dressing room.

After what seemed like five hours I was finally slipping into the last piece it was defiantly not something that I would ever choose to sleep in even if I was trying to get my 107 year old vampire boyfriend to drop all his boundaries. There were some that I really liked and I knew Edward would like them too, but I was totally uncomfortable in the dark blue sheer fly away baby doll. It was totally out of my element and felt really ugly; especially with Rose, Alice and Esme watching me, and trying on their own outfits.

"You look really pretty Bella. Edward is going to love it; simply because it is on you. I know I may not always be the nicest or make it easy for us to be friends Bella, but you should never doubt how Edward sees you. To him, you are his angel, the reason he is. If you show him just how much you want this, and then have this on. He won't have the will to deny you Bella. I doubt any guy could." Rose seemed sincere as she said this. We had never gotten along, mainly due to my decision to become like her, something she thought was simply wrong. I could tell she was trying to help. I could actually see the angel who saved Emmett, in that moment. The kind, loving caring woman who wanted nothing more that her family's happiness. She was trying to make me feel ok with what I was wearing. Something I'm not sure I can do completely, but I will try and Rose gave me a confidence boost I needed to go for it.

We were going to be in Paris for seven nights, which meant seven "outfits" for each of us. But they each only had six. They couldn't find another one so I took it upon myself go get one for them. My taste was very different than theirs, but I found a piece that I thought matched their personalities.

For Alice I found a cute black halter fly away baby doll that had white polka dots and white horizontal strips right under the bust. It was defiantly unique and fun, just like Alice, something I think Jasper would really like.

"Oh, Bella it's perfect. I can't believe I didn't see it." Alice said pulling me into a hug.

For Esme I found a floor length white gown that had a slit to the top of the thigh. It was very sexy, yet understated and elegant. Just like Esme.

"It's perfect Bella. Thank you. Carlisle will love it. He likes to remember our wedding night…." Esme said before getting a far off dreamy look in her eyes. She must have been thinking about the wedding night she was talking about.

Next I found something for Rose. It wasn't nearly as sexy or revealing as anything else she had picked up. But it was sweet and sexy and had a kind of innocent touch to it that I had seen in her earlier. When she was trying to help me feel comfortable in the sexy attire I was going to wear in front of my god like Fiancé. It was a simply one piece pink satin teddy. It had the back cut out so it looked like a bra and panties, but was connected in the front and had a bow just under the bust. It fit the Rose she showed me earlier, one I think Emmett would like to see a little more of.

"I know it's not something you would usually wear, but you would amazing in anything. But I think it will show Emmett the part of you, you try to hide. The sweet innocent side he sees in his "angel"." I said as I handed it to Rose. She smiled at what I was saying then looked at the garment I had picked out for her.

"Your right; It isn't something I normally would wear." She made a small face thinking of it compared to the others she had picked. "But it has been a while since I showed Emmett the "angel" he thinks I am. It's perfect for our trip Bella. Thank you." Then she hugged me. Something she had never done before. It took both of us by surprise, but it was nice to finally feel accepted by both my sisters, if it was only while I was human.

We finished paying for our outfits, and headed back to the Cullen mansion. It had been a weird, fun awkward shopping trip. But I fell closer to my new family now. Knowing that they are willing to help me achieve the one human experience I would truly miss out on having, was such a wonderful feeling. Yet I was still nervous about what would happen when we got back. How were they going to keep Edward from seeing what we had bought for me?

"Alice, how are you going to hide my outfits from Edward?"

"Simple, by thinking about mine and how I see jasper responding to them." She replied with a smug smile on her face. I couldn't tell if it was because she knew Edward would stay out, or jasper's reaction. "Rose and Esme are going to do the same. Edward will not go near our thoughts until we leave, and by then our thoughts will be on our trip, not your clothes." It all seemed to be going perfect. "And I'll be packing your suitcase. So don't even worry about that. The only thing I ask is that when we are there you go shopping with us, one day. It will help us stratigize how your going to really get Edward going." This made me blush ten shades of red. "Please Bella? Were sisters, and you need our help. This is something Rose and I know a lot about. We can really help you. All we ask is for one day of shopping in exchange." Her face was now contorted in the puppy dog look that I could never say no to. I needed their help, and if shopping was the only way to get it, I would sacrifice one day to get it.

"Wonderful. We'll go shopping the second day. That way Edward will miss you, and then to see you in your new night clothes will send him over the edge." I knew we were within hearing range when Alice started going on and on about shopping in Paris, and didn't even hit at what our real plan was. She is one dangerous pixie. I'm just glad she's on my side for this one. I can't lose with all the Cullen woman, and Edward's hormones on my side.

* * *

**thanks for reading. please review.  
**

**Bunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not my characters. just playing around****. Here is where it starts to pick up as far as mature content. hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Bpov.

We were all ready to go. It was raining as usual as we left the Cullen home, to head to the airport for our 5AM flight. The Cullens had their own private jet, which was not surprising. Having seven vampires in an enclosed space for 14 hours with hundreds of humans was not a good idea. Everything was amazing. Edward had no idea what was in store for him tonight. But that was a long way off. We had a long flight before we landed, but I was surrounded by my family. This would be an interesting flight.

The seats were grouped in pairs of twos, like on a normal plain. Only the second set was able to turn around and face the first if the person seated in it wanted to. Behind these seats was a living room type area; with a full sized couch, two television and three different gaming systems. There was a large selection of games as well as movies. It was so they could play video games as well as watch a movie. Alice Rose and I were watching a movie, while the guys played some video game or another. Carlisle and Esme were reading the same book and discussing it. About half way thru the movie I realized just how natural and normal we all seemed. The only thing that seemed off was that there was no food or drink insight, other than that we were just another family flying to a vacation in a foreign country. I let out a small laugh, but everyone heard it. Alice smiled already knowing why. Edward got up and came and sat next to me, wrapping me in his stony arms.

"What's so funny Bella?" Esme asked curiously.

"Nothing, I was just noticing how normal this seemed. I mean minus the complete lack of food, it's like any other family. Only we're in a plane flying to France." I replied laughing slightly again. This was a family of vampires and I just called them normal.

"There is food for you behind this panel."Edward said opening it and handing me a bottle of water. I smiled at how he always knew when I needed something. I just hope he is willing to give me what I need on this trip. The rest of the flight was uneventful. We continued as we were before only with Edward holding me rather than playing video games. I had a feeling that this was going to a wonderful family vacation.

We landed and were greeted by a huge stretch limo, apparently the only vehicle large enough to hold all of us, and our luggage. We were then wicked off to the Ritz Paris. Each couple got their own suite. The funny thing was no one even blinked when we walked in coupled off. Edward and I got our key and headed to our room. While we were all in the same hotel our rooms were far enough apart to give us privacy from each other, the rooms were apparently sound proof, but not when your family is made up of vampires. Edward opened the door and then stepped to the side so I could see it. It was a suite. It was massive and gold. Everything was gold, and amazing. The bed was huge and had a large golden rail that the foot, with a padded headboard the same fabric as the bedding. There were little blue details in the golden bedding and accents. It was the prettiest room I've seen outside of the Cullen's house. Our baggage was already here. I have no idea how, but it was. Despite the huge time difference I was so excited to be in Paris with my family, that I wanted to go out.

"Edward, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Silly Bella, aren't you tired?"

"No. I want to go out, and see Paris, and was wondering if, well.." I trailed off. I wanted to be with the family, but would that serve my higher purpose to be with the family.

"What, Love?" he asked. He took me into his strong stone arms and look at me with is beautiful topaz eyes, he was so curious. He wanted so badly to know my thoughts, to know exactly what I was thinking, and not have me edit. It's seems really funny that I'm the only one he's never been able to hear.

"If maybe it could be just us, tonight. I love your family, but it's our first night here. I've never been here before and I want to see it for the first time, just with you." I couldn't look at him, as I asked him to be alone with him to explore the city. It was more than that and he didn't know, I felt ashamed of the fact I was going to take advantage of him, but not enough to not try again.

"Of course we can love. But are you sure you don't want to sleep first? Let your body get used to the time change."

"Yea, I'm sure." Almost as soon as I was done talking, there was a knock on the door. "Let me guess, Alice?" I said smile up at him. He smiled my favorite smile, kissed me on the forehead, and answered the door to a bouncing pixie.

She took me into the bathroom and did my make up, and hair. Told me everything would go according to plan as she dressed me, kissed my cheek and sent me out to a waiting Edward.

The city was beautiful and as romantic as I thought. He went to dinner at the small café down the road from our hotel. He watched me eat with such love in his eyes I couldn't look away. We stayed like that even on the way back to the hotel. He held me closer than usual. He had one arm around me, it was drawing circles in my back but it was lower than usual, much lower. When we finally made it to our room, he opened the door like a gentleman, but as soon as it was closed I had by back pressed up against it and he as kissing me everywhere he could reach. His hand was now openly grabbing my butt while the other was caressing my hip, working its way higher. When he finally got to my lips, it was a passionate kiss. Not like ones we've had before. There was passion and lust behind his kiss, something I instantly responded to. My hands wrapped themselves in his hair, I pulled him closer to me, and he didn't stop me. In fact he licked at my bottom lip. We both knew it would be dangerous for me to enter his mouth, but he was asking to enter mine. This was a huge step in the right direction as far as I was concerned. I happily opened my mouth to his icy touch. He tentatively entered with his tongue, it was so wonderfully cold. It sent my whole body on notice that a part of my Edward was inside on me. My angel was inside of me, I was in heaven. My body was floating and every cell yearned for him to be closer. Just as the dizziness was setting in he released my mouth, I gasped, more at the loss of contact than need for air. The propelled him further and he placed both hands on my butt and kissed down my neck. I used his hand on my butt as leverage and hopped a little and wrapped my legs around him. Within a second I was on the large golden bed, under him. He was now kissing a trail toward my chest. He genteelly sucked at my collarbone, his action caused me to moan and trust my hips up into him. He decent toward my chest came to a halt at my actions.

"My sweet Bella, please forgive me. I'm afraid I've given you the wrong idea. We must wait. I will not steal your virtue before we are married." As he said this he removed my legs from his waist and hair. It took me a minute to register what he was saying. When I did my heart dropped. He rejected me again, and everything had been going so well. "Oh my love, I don't mean to hurt you. The city has taken me under its spell as well as yours my love. Please, we must stop now. Or I fear we will go too far." So he was truly losing control over his hormones.

"I understand." I said and smile up at him. I understood that my plan might just work. "I'm feeling tired now. I would like a few human moments before bed. Is that alright?"

"Take as many as you like, love." He said kissing my forehead. I rose and made my way into the giant bathroom. I had taken a shower quickly when Alice was here. She had laid out my nightwear before leaving. It was the most innocent that we had bought. The plan was to slowly reveal more of myself to him. To increase the temptation as the night week went on. Tonight it was a 2 piece blueberry satin and lace night set. The top was a camisole that had a deep v with lace edging that was held closed by a tie. The bottoms were very short and barley covered by butt. I smiled thinking of how he had been caressing it. It appeared that my dear sweet Edward was an ass man. I stripped my face of the make up and let my hair down, quickly brushed my teeth and made my way out to Edward.

He gasped when I emerged from the bathroom. I smiled.

"Bella?" he questioned my new night wear silently.

"It was part of our bonding. Rose picked it out for me. She said it looked nice and insisted that I buy it." I shrugged as I got in bed beside my Greek god. I smiled up at him innocently, kissed him lightly on the cheek, turned over and went to sleep. As I drifted off I could hear him muttering to himself how he was going to kill Rose for picking it and Alice for taking me shopping. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**thanks for reading, please review.**

**Bunny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Night one for another couple. Mature Content. Not my characters, just playing with them. Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Apov.

After sending Bella and Edward off for a romantic night, I set out her pjs. It was going to be an interesting night in this room. I giggled to myself and set off on my way to my own romantic night with my husband.

We were walking hand in hand thru one of the many walking parks in the city. It was beautiful, flowers and statues everywhere. It was a cloudy twilight. Everything was perfect. I was with my husband, in the city of love, and my plans were going right. I giggled as I got vision of Edwards face as Bella exited the bathroom.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked pulling me down to sit beside him on the grass. He wrapped me in his strong arms. I sighed contently. I would never get enough of being in his arms. Even without his power, Jasper was able to calm and relax me like no one else. Being in his arms was better than shopping.

"Nothing important; just Edward's response to Bella new sleep wear." Is said giggling again. It was just too funny. He raised an eyebrow at my statement. "Our shopping trip before we left was to Fredrick's. We each got some new stuff." I smiled as a devilish smile grew across his face. He always liked when I went there. It tended to end in another trip to replace the things he ripped. "I really like the stuff I got. You better not rip it mister." I said in my sternest voice. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll try my best, but you know I can't control myself when you wear stuff like that." He said kissing down my neck. I smiled as he said this. I knew it was true, which is why I chose what I did. Jasper and I have a physical relationship to rival Emmett and Rosalie; we are just more discrete about it. With our powers we were able to communicate and express our needs and desires in way that others couldn't see. There is a passion in our relationship that doesn't show; Edward knew only because of his 'talent' but never said anything about it. The family thought he left because of Rose and Emmett, but it was jasper and I that drove him to seek a haven.

I smiled at the thought, pulling jasper away from my neck and kissed him. Our kisses were very passionate, even if they were short. A low, deep growl escaped his chest; he picked me up into his arms and walked back to our hotel. I pulled away from him, only long enough to make it thru the lobby. I locked my eyes with him, so he would only notice me, not the humans scattered about. We made over to the elevator, where he pulled me back into his hungry arms and kissed me with even more passion then he had in the park. When the doors opened, he walked us to our room, without breaking the kiss. I slid the keycard into the lock, and open the door. In the blink of an eye, he had us in the room, and my back pressed us against the door. I giggled at his inpatients, as he pulled my dress over my head. He sucked in an unneeded breath as he saw the soft pink satin halter nightie. It was something he always liked, seeing me in pink drove him wild. I never could figure out why, and I really didn't care. I laughed as I went from the door to the bed in a split second.

I smiled and flipped him over so that I was now straddling his slender, muscled waist. I unbuttoned his shirt as fast as I could manage and kissed all his scars. He was self-conscious about them, I loved them, and he was extra sensitive to my touch where ever he had a scar. I kissed by way down his muscled marble chest to the top of his pants. I slowly unbuttoned them and slid my small hand into his pants. He had never gotten used to wearing underwear. It was something that vampires didn't need to do, and having been born in an era when it was thought unnecessary. I love that he didn't it made it easier to tease him, and turn him on. As I took him in my hand, he moaned and squirmed at my touch. He didn't like being pleased before I was, but it was his turn to let go first. I stroked at his manhood until I felt him lose control. He shock all over and moaned my name loudly until he came back to his senses.

I smiled triumphantly as he flipped me over, and kissed me where ever he could reach. He was lost in pleasure as he pulled at the fabric of my nightie. I squealed as he ripped the offending fabric from my body and kissed me from head to toe. I tried to show him I was upset that he had ripped another nightie, but couldn't keep the scowl on my face as he kissed his way my thighs. I moaned as he pushed my legs open and continued to kiss higher up my legs. When he got to the thong that came with the nightie, he ripped that as well, and slid is tongue into my center. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him, he knew exactly where to touch, and could feel what he was doing to me. I exploded as he had earlier, moaning his name.

I regained control over my limbs and senses to find that he was kissing up my body and positioning himself at my opening. I shifted and he entered me. We both moaned at the ecstasy that was created at our joining. We moved slowly, mouths joined, until we both climaxed again. Both of us panting, as we pulled away from each other's mouth. We collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs, and just laid there for the rest of the night, watching and loving each other.

Epov.

Being in a hotel full of horny people and being able to hear their thoughts while lying in bed next to my half naked fiancé is pure torture. She looked so beautiful lying there in her new night clothes, though there wasn't really much to them. The shorts she had donned barely covered her perfectly round firm behind. I wanted so bad to just reach out and touch it, to gently spank her for wearing such a thing when I was trying to keep our virtues intact.

My body stiffened as she moaned my name in her sleep. What I wouldn't give to be able to see and hear her thoughts; to know if she really wanted me as much as I wanted her. I wanted to wake her up and ask her what I was doing in her dreams to make her moan like that. I wanted to make her moan like that while she was awake; to be everything she wanted. I groaned at my thoughts, I needed to control myself. However, she moaned again and rubbed her tight behind into my growing arousal. I pulled that part of my body away from her.

She honestly has no idea what she does to me. She is so innocent, and that is one of the things that draws me to her, makes me want to steal her innocents and replace them with very dirty and inappropriate things; things that should only be shared between a man and his wife. Once again I realize how appalling my thoughts are. Bella would want nothing to do with me if she knew the things I wanted to do to her.

She turned over in my arms and pressed her warm body into mine, leaving no space between us. I froze when she moaned. Was response purely due to her dream, or was it because she was now in contact with my arousal? Could she really want to be intimate as much as I did? What would happen if I gave in? Would she hate me if I stole both our virtues before we were married? I pulled away so she could no longer feel that part of my body, and she whimpered in her sleep. I shifted back and she moaned again.

"Oh my" I whispered, unable to stop myself from voicing my wonder at her response to the contact. Without my consent, my body curled closer to her, and she snuggled in closer, pressing more of herself into me. She kept wiggling around; in doing so I caught the scent of her arousal. I stiffened and stopped breathing. This was going to be a test of my will. I want to give in so badly, to be able to lose myself in the pleasure she caused, but it could hurt her, and that was something I can't let happen. I have to stay in control of myself, for both of us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Bunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I was not happy with the first draft, so I reworked it. The characters are not mine. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Esme pov.

Last night was wonderful, I didn't want to drag myself away from my husband's strong embrace, but the girls and I had planned a shopping trip for today. It was really a cover so we could help Bella seduce Edward, something they both deserved after going through so much as they have. Knowing Alice we would all come away with a completely new wardrobe. She did it every time we were in a "fashion capital". I signed and pulled myself away, giving my husband one last kiss. I quickly dressed and met the girls in the hotel restaurant so Bella could eat. She would need all the strength she could get if our plan was going to work.

"Good morning girls" I smiled greeting my three daughters.

"Morning mom." They said in unison. It filled heart with love and pride to hear my three girls. My family was finally complete.

"so where are we going first?" Bella asked as she finished her breakfast. The three of us laughed.

"Silly Bella, we're in Paris, the question is not where are we going first. It's can the human keep up." Alice smiled as we gather up our purses and exited the hotel. It was cloudy which was perfect; the only problem with Paris was that the city was so polluted. We arrived at the first store, and Alice and Rose instantly went about the store gathering all kinds of clothing. I simply walked with Bella over to the changing rooms.

"So how was your night, Bella?" I asked and she blushed as red as the sweater I was wearing.

"It was wonderful. We went to this romantic little café. The food was delicious; though the company was much better. I actually think our plan might work; the way he held me and kissed me and his reaction when I came out of the bathroom." she broke off and blushed deeply realizing who she was talking to. I laughed; she really had to get used to the fact that in our family there were no secrets; about anything.

"Of course the plan will work." Alice said walking in the dressing room with a pile of clothing almost as tall as she is. "Now I've picked out a bunch of things for all of us to try on as we discuss the plan." She and rose handed us some clothes and we started to try them off as Bella just stood there looking at the clothing that she had just been handed.

"Alice, are you sure this is for me?" she asked looking between the clothing and Alice.

"Yes Bella. It's all part of the plan. We're going to give you normal clothes the same makeover as your night clothes. Now try it on, and continue explaining your night."

"I'm sure you already know how my night went Alice." She was trying to avoid answering; as she slid on the small blue garment she had been handed.

"Yes I do, but Rose and Esme don't and they need to if they are going to help as well. Oh! That looks PERFECT!" she said helping Bella adjust the top of dress that clung to Bella's every curve. She looked at Rose and I nervous and embarrassed.

"It's ok Bella. We want to help you, no one is going to judge you on what you did or didn't do." I smiled. "If it helps we can share some of our experiences."

Well there really isn't that much to tell. He held me closer to him than normal. He rubbed by behind a lot; he's never really done that before. He actually kissed me, kissed me." She was almost purple as she admitted to her night with Edward. "He moved us over to the bed and kissed down my neck, but he stopped completely when I moaned and moved my hips closer to his…"

"Well the fact that he actually kissed you rather than those little baby pecks that you to always share is a huge step in the right direction. Now he grabbed your ass?"

"Yes a lot." She replied blushing as she changed clothing again.

"My son is an ass man. Who would ya though?" I couldn't help but voice my thoughts. He was always such a gentleman. "Ya know Carlisle is the same way. I swear there I times when I don't recognize him, because he acts so different when we're alone. He can barely contain himself. He tore my nightie last night. Just tore it right down the middle."

"Yours got torn too? I thought Emmett was the only one who did that. I swear I lose more lingerie to his impatient, than anything else, even if it's see thru. In fact it's worse when it's see thru. I've thinking of just buying two piece things so he only rips on instead of both. But then knowing him I'd have two things to replace instead of one."

"Jasper only does it if I'm wearing pink. It's weird; like that color does something to him I just don't understand. He tares it to pieces sometimes. Then goes after the underwear, and tares that too."

"Seriously? I can't even get him to take off my clothes normally and you guys have them ripping things off you? This is so not fair." Bella said sulking. "How am I ever gunna get him to give in if my moaning brings him back to reality?"

"Relax; it's all in the plan. Just do what we tell you and it will work out. Just go with whatever he wants tonight. And when you come out of the bathroom in your nightie, don't kiss him on the cheek, give him a real kiss then turn over. He won't be able to let you go after one kiss. I promise. Now, everyone get dressed. We're done with this store."

"Carlisle wasn't always like that Bella. He was very reluctant at first, afraid to hurt me, much like Edward is with you. Eventually I had enough of the gentleman and demanded he took me. Boy did he ever. Now I have to cuff him to the bed f I want to take charge. Like last night after he ripped my nightie, I had to teach him a lesson. I simply torture-"

"MOM THAT'S TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Alice yelled cutting me off.

"What you two can tell her all about your romantic encounters but I can't?" I asked innocently. I loved that they really saw me as their mother.

"No, I'm sure Bella doesn't want to hear about her parent's sex life. In fact NONE of us ever want to know. It's bad enough we can hear it." Rose said as Alice and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Fine I'll keep it to myself."

"Thanks for trying mom" Bella said kissing my cheek and exited the dressing room with the pile of clothes Alice had picked for her.

Jpov.

While our wives were off shopping, we were going to take some time and relax while enjoying each other's company. The hotel has a golf course right on the property and it was cloudy but nice out; perfect for us. It was something we wouldn't normally do, but that was the point. Emmett had a little trouble holding his strength back, Edward just kept laughing. We were all genuinely amused; there was a sport Emmett sucked at because of his strength. Carlisle was thoroughly happy, and I have a strange feeling that it has nothing to with golf; I kept getting flashes of lust. It was slightly disturbing; and Edward confirmed my thoughts with the faces that he kept making, and his growing feeling of discomfort. Emmett was also a little more than happy, and has undertones of lust as well as frustration due to his golfing.

"_Do I even want to know?" _I thought, he shivered and shook his head. His shivering made me laugh out loud, startling Carlisle out of his thoughts, and Emmett to miss the ball completely. This got everyone laughing.

"Ok, why did you laugh?" Emmett asked, his annoyance growing.

"The emotions coming off of you three, and Edward's shiver. " I said still laughing. They all looked at me like I had lost my mind. "There's lust and longing coming off of Emmett and Carlisle, and annoyance and discomfort from Edward. It's rather amusing." I said controlling my laughter at last.

"I'm glad you find my discomfort amusing." Edward said shooting me a glare.

"That has nothing to do with any of you. It's just rose bought all new lingerie before we left and is planning on wear one a night while we're here."

"great." Edward said with a sigh. There was now frustration and a slight longing coming off of him as well.

"What's wrong? I know you hate dealing with our coupling but we're nowhere near you. You only have to deal with our thoughts and even then you can tune them out." Carlisle asked concerned for Edward's mental health.

"It's nothing to do with that. Bella went on the same trip. I'm becoming increasingly sure that she is trying to seduce me. Last night she wore shorts that barely covered her behind, and her top was almost as bad. I don't know how long I can resist lying next to her while she wears so little." He groaned. The frustration was growing as he focused on her recent activities. "I'm almost afraid of what kind of clothing they are going to get today. I mean it is Alice and I'm almost positive they are all in on it. She said Rose picked out her uh attire that she wore last night as part of their bonding. I'm afraid it's only going to get worse. What should I do?" he asked looking at each of us. We all kind of looked at him before bursting out laughing. Only Edward would be opposed to his fiancé trying to seduce him before their wedding night.

"Well if they are all helping Bella, you don't stand a chance. I've seen priests and gay men look at my Rosie like thirteen year old boys. If she is helping Bella, she'll probably work on her confidence. There are times that all I want to do is run rose to our room because she doesn't care what people think. Like last night, we went out to see the lights of the city, because she loves it. We were out for maybe five minutes before so woman gave her a dirty look. Rosie smiled and winked at her before pushing up against the building. We barely made it back to the hotel before I ripped the clothes off her. She got kind of mad when I ripped the nightie, but I couldn't help myself. I-"

"Emmett that's enough I'd rather not see my sister is next to nothing thank you. So increased confidence is something to watch for; that could be interesting. Ok. What else do should I look for?"

"Bella taking control. Esme likes to be in charge. She wasn't always like that. She used to be shy and would follow my lead, but now if I do something she doesn't like she handcuffs me to the bed. She found this unbreakable metal; I have no idea what it is but it's strong. Last night after I ripped her nightie she used the cuffs and decided it was time to go slow, I swear she covered every inch of my body with kisses and then sh-"

"Carlisle! STOP! Please! That's our mother!" Emmett of all people yelled. Edward and I simply nodded. "No one wants to know what their parents do." We had finished all the holes and were now going to the hotel's lounge to continue our conversation. The girls wouldn't be back for a while yet, and Edward needed to know what to expect; even if it was too much information about your family.

"I can't see my Bella doing anything like that even if she had the strength."

"I thought the same thing before she found those cuffs" Carlisle said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Where did she get those cuffs?" Emmett questioned.

"Now is not the time Emmett. Is there anything else I should expect?"

"She might let you take the lead. I know when Alice really wants to get to me, she lets me take over and do whatever I want. Last night she wore a pink nightie, knowing that whenever she does its gunna get ripped. I swear that color does more to me than it should. She just looks so innocent in it, I can't help myself. She lets me have my way with her, lets me be in complete control no matter what dirty things I have in mind. She knows exactly what she is doing, by doing nothing."

"Ok so confidence, taking charge and letting me lead." He took a deep breath, and sighed, slumping his shoulders and feeling defeated. "Guys I'm screwed. I might as well let Bella have her way with me. I'm never going to be able to resist her. "

"Then why don't you just go with it. I know your worried about her safety, we all are; but you would never hurt her. I can feel how much you love her. I was there when James bit her; I felt the love you have for her even when you were sucking out the venom. Even the monster in you loves Bella and finds the strength to keep her from harm. "He looked in my eyes as I said this looking for any sign that I was lying. He would find none. "_Make love to her. Give into your desires. Hers are just as strong. By not giving in you, you're just putting both of you through torture." _ I thought. I didn't want the others to know. Emmett would never let her live it down, but Edward needed to know just how bad Bella wanted him, and needed to know he wanted her just as badly.

"Maybe I will. Thanks guys. "He said getting up and headed to his room, where Bella was sure to be waiting for him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Mature Content. I don't own the characters, just borrowing them. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 6.

Bpov.

We shopped all day. Alice had barley given me enough time to eat lunch before she had Esme drag me to another store. She and Rose had gone ahead, not wanting to waste any valuable shopping time while I had my human time. I now had a completely new designer wardrobe that probably cost more than my college tuition would have.

Edward walked into our room looking like even more of a god then he usually did. He hair was wild from being outside all day. He looked amazing with his button down shirt half undone, and his black jeans hanging off his amazing hips. I wanted more than anything to jump him, but I've been told to let him lead tonight. I have to behave if I want our physical relationship to go further.

He stepped up to me and gathered me up in his strong stony arms and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. I held on to him, fighting the urge to pull him closer. He needed to be in control, I would give him that.

"You look so beautiful, Bella. Did you have a fun day?" he said as he picked me up and carried me over to our huge bed. He placed me in the middle then reached in to the drawer beside the bed. I smiled, wondering what he was reaching for until I saw it was a menu. He was feeding me; typical.

"Yea, Alice spent way too much on me as usual. I'm kind of afraid to see what she's gunna do with the wedding." He beamed at the word wedding; he was truly over the moon to have me be his wife soon. It was only a few weeks away. I couldn't let that stop the plan. "I'm a little tired though. Would you order me food, while I change for bed?" I asked innocently enough. They said I have to let him be in charge, they never said I could lead him where I wanted. I went into the massive bathroom, changed in to the halter blueberry nightie, it went to about mid-thigh and in the middle of the bust area had a lacy cut away so skin could seen. I brushed out my hair so that it hung over my exposed shoulders drawing attention to my chest. I smiled at my reflection; I actually look and feel comfortable in it. It was defiantly something I would wear for Edward, even if I wasn't trying to get him to take my virtue.

I exited the bathroom and like the night before Edward sucked in a breath. I smiled at him, encouraged by his reaction I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. His eyes followed me as I moved across the room and settled on my chest as I sat down. He leaned in closer and inhaled my scent before placing soft kisses up and down my neck. I trembled under his touch. He continued to places kisses where ever he could reach. I started to lie back he allowed me to do so and followed me and moved his body on top of mine, but didn't put any pressure on my body. I smiled up at him, he kissed me again, even deeper than he had last night, his hands continuing to caressing my skin as his lips had been just moments ago. It felt amazing to have his fingers all over, leaving an icy trail where ever he touched. His hand descended toward my breast and I trembled even more.

"Are you cold?" he asked moving his mouth to my neck to allow me to breath. He continued to kiss and caress. I couldn't form any words to answer his question, so I simply shook my head as my heart was pounding in my chest, he smiled into my skin as I continued to tremble under his touch. He mouth followed the path of his hands and he kissed over the fabric that was over my breast. I shook with anticipation; I arched my back to put my breast further into his touch. He chucked against my skin sending delicious waves of pleasure to my center. His hand slid the offending fabric aside, and descended his mouth back onto my breast; he was inches away when there was a knock at the door.

"Room service" said a high voice from the other side of the door. I groaned in frustration as he climbed off the bed. I straightened out my clothing and sat up as he opened the door. The woman pushing the cart was dumb struck as she took in Edward, my anger flared as she refused to take her eyes off of him as she entered our room. When she had pushed the cart in far enough she turned to him, sticking out her obviously fake breasts in his direction. I stumbled out of bed and made my way over to Edwards's side, wrapping my arms around him, making sure my engagement ring was visible. I smiled up at Edward.

"What did you get honey?" I asked innocently, he smiled and followed my lead, ignoring the woman. She was shooting glares at me, as I rubbed myself into my god like fiancé.

"Just a little snack my pet." He said kissing me deeply before breaking away. "That will be all thank you." He told her never breaking eye contact as he handed her a much too large of a tip. She huffed and turned to leave; highly annoyed that he paid no attention what so ever to her attempts at flirting.

"Well, that was fun." I smiled at him and looked over at what he had ordered for me. He simply smiled and followed me back to bed. I ate my dinner and by the time I was done I was much too tired to worry about the plan. I turned over and kissed him deeply then snuggled into Edward's chest drifting off to sleep, happy that he had made another step in the direction I wanted. Just before slipping into unconsciousness I mumbled.

"I love you."

"I love you to, my angel." As he started to hum my lullaby and place gentle kisses all over my exposed skin, holding me close to him.

EmPov.

It had been and interesting day. I found out I suck at golf, which is fine it's not a real game anyway, football, hockey, soccer, basketball those are sports. They make handcuffs that a vampire can't get thru and that Bella was trying to seduce Edward again. This is gunna be the best family vacation ever.

I walked into my hotel room to find my wife on the bed in the sweetest look lingerie ever. It was a pink satin teddy that had a little bow right under her breasts. Her hair was down and she didn't have any makeup on. She looked like an angel, as very sexy angel.

"You look amazing Rosie." Was all I could say. She looked so amazing; I haven't seen her look like this in a long time. She smiled up at me and patted the bed next to her. I smiled at my angel and walked over lying down next to her, and pulled her into my arms. She snuggled closer to me, and I held her tight. I loved when it was just us, no interruptions, no family, no faking. Just the two of us, being ourselves, something we could only do with each other. I kissed her forehead and asked her how her day was.

"Interesting, I learned more about Mom and Dad's sex life than I ever want to."

"So did I, but I learned something that might just be interesting for us."I smiled and winked at my amazing angel.

"Anyway we got a lot of shopping done. I have 5 new pairs of shoes, they are beautiful. I'll model them for you later."

"I would like that very much." I loved it when she was so happy. I lifted her chin so I could look into her beautiful eyes. She smiled at me and kissed me gently. Most people thing our relationship is purely physical, but there is way more to it than that. She was my angel, she saved me and for that I would be forever grateful. I would do anything for this woman, anything she could ever ask for. I kissed the love of my afterlife and gently laid her down.

I kissed from her luscious mouth down her shapely neck to her bountiful breasts. I reached under her and unhooked the teddy, and untied the halter part of it. As good as they looked some of the things Rosie wears are harder than hell to get her out of, which is why more than half of them end up ripped. This one was just are weird, but I didn't want to rip it. So I took my time and was gentle with it. When her breasts were finally exposed, I kissed them, in between them all over her torso. She was a goddess, and she deserved to be worshipped as such. Her breathing got heavier, and she started to moan my named as I took one of her erect nipples into my mouth and gently sucked. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair as she pulled me closer to her. I switched to the other one, letting my fingers take over, as my other hand traveled down her shapely body to the bottom half of the teddy.

I pushed it out of my way, careful not to tear it, until it was off her body. I kissed my way down to her center and licked up all her amazing juices. She moaned my name as her back arched off the bed. I smiled, hearing her say my name in the throes of passion was best gift she ever gave me.

She pulled me up her body and kissed me so passionately they it took me a minute to realize I was no longer wearing pants or a shirt. She had stripped me faster than she ever had before and currently had me in her hand and was gently stroking my member. I moaned at the feel of her silky hand against my strained flesh. She drove me wild with how slow she was going, so I flipped her over and entered her at vampire speed. I thrust into her as slowed as she had been stroking me. She moaned and begged me to go faster, I was happy to oblige and we both flew over the edge panting for air and scream each other's name.

It took us a while to come back to our selves but I pulled out and gently rested her on my chest, wrapping her in my arms. She sighed and snuggled into me. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't rip it." I said triumphantly.

"I did, but I'll get you a new shirt tomorrow." She said, kissing the middle of my chest.

We continued to just lie in each other's arms until the sun came up and it was time to join the others for a family day in Paris.

"Do you think they did it?" I asked Rosie as we were leaving the room.

"I doubt it. Edward can be a real prude, but Bella will work him out of his shell soon enough" she said turning and walking out the room before I could respond. Oh how I love my evil angel.

* * *

Thank you for reading my stroy. Let me know what you think.

Bunny


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. I'm not a big fan of Rosalie, so it took longer than normal to write. links to the art works mentioned are on my profile. characters are not mine, just borrowing. hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Rpov.

We were going to spend the day as a family at the Louvre. It was something each of us could en joy; even Emmett, who though he didn't show it much had an appreciation for beautiful things. We met up with the rest of the family in the hotel's garden section of the restaurant. It was cloudy but very nice out. Bella was just finishing up her breakfast. Instead of sitting in her own seat to eat, she was perched on Edward's lap, while the others sat around pretending to eat. Everyone had a huge smile on their faces, causing one to form on mine. As much as I hated to admit it the hum- Bella completed our family. She made everyone happy, and even though she cause a lot of trouble, we all did at some point. I may not agree with her decision to give up everything and become a monster, but she completes our family.

"Is that how all humans eat breakfast now?" I asked ignoring the smirk on Edwards face. Bella blushed, and sipped her orange juice so she wouldn't have to answer me. I took a seat next to Alice and silently asked her if the happy couple had crossed that line, she shook her head and I smiled at Emmett knowing he knew what we were doing. Edward shot us a glare for our thoughts but I just smiled at him.

Bella finished up her food and we headed off for a day of family fun. Little did Edward know this was also part of our plan. We were going to drop hints to the pair all day, hopefully getting him to notice the beauty of a naked statue, and want to see Bella naked as well.

We were going to stick together and see as much as we could. The Louvre had something for everyone. I was really excited to see the paintings involved in the Da Vinci code tour they offered.

We were looking at Odalisque. A portrait of a beautiful young woman seated on a chaise lounge surrounded by blue fabric. The only thing she wore was an elaborate cloth covering up her dark hair, and gold bracelets about her wrist. In her hand was a fan made of peacock feathers. She had an innocents about her that reminded me of Bella, and apparently I'm not the only one who thoughts so. For the first time all day Bella was blushing, Edward smiled and pulled her closer to him. Emmett of course had to comment on her being nude.

"They really should have showed more of her."

"No, it's classic and mysterious if they don't" Esme said glaring at him.

"She looks like Bella."Alice said smiling. "Perhaps she is related to you" she said turning toward Bella, and winking at her. A low growl escaped from Edward's chest, and he glared at Emmett, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"She does not look like me, can we move on please?"

"Yes she does Bella. You should be proud. This is a popular painting, a masterpiece. Then again, naked women are always a hit." I smiled as I turned away from her as she giggled. We continued to go view masterpiece after master piece. My favorite was the portrait of the Marquise de Pompadour, it is such a lovely piece, her elegance and grace were visible, and despite the fact that she was a royal mistress she had air about her that drew attention. Bella's favorite seemed to be the sculpture of Spartacus, whose every curve and line of his body perfect. It seemed to remind her of Edward, as she kept looking between the two. The only thing physically wrong with the sculpture was the size of his package. It was very small. I laughed at the face she made when she got to that part of the sculpture. Edward shot me a glare than turned his attention back to Bella who was still making a face. He sighed and pulled her way from all of us, and whispered in her ear to low for any of us to hear. I assume to reassure her of the difference there, of at least I would hope there is a difference. Only Bella would ever know.

We finished our day at the museum and went back to the hotel. We were going to have "dinner" as a family. Carlisle had rented out the entire restaurant. We all kept out meals small and ordered something we thought Bella would like, so she could have some of each. She seemed to enjoy all of her food, though it all looked repulsive to the rest of us, along with a small glass of white wine, which she didn't seem to enjoy much. Edward wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he felt it was another human experience she should have, and was happy she didn't like it. Dinner ended and it was now time to dance.

Epov.

After we finished dinner I brought Bella over to the piano and started to play for the others. I had wanted to be alone with Bella all day. I had gone further last night, and wanted to continue but jet lag and shopping all day had caught up with her and after finishing her meal she went to sleep in my arms. It was torture, but we still had to spend a little more time with our family before we could sneak off without causing too much of a fuss. So I sat her on my lap and played a song just for her. She hated dancing so rather than dance we swayed on the bench as I played.

Bella's squirming around on my lap was doing nothing to help my resolve with waiting. It realized a second to late that I had messed up a key in the tune I'd been playing. Bella didn't notice but everyone else had and turned to stare at me. They all started to laugh at me, something that happened at lot but never all at the same time, and never in front of Bella. She seemed to realize what had happened and blushed that lovely pink that made me want to cover her delicate skin with kisses. I smiled at her; thankful that I couldn't blush and asked her if her would dance with me.

"Ok, but only one dance. You know how much I hate it." She said standing, I followed her and the pianist took my place on the bench as Bella and I went to join our family. It was a faster song than I would have liked but Bella seemed to enjoy it. Esme and Carlisle were doing fancy moves as we twisted slightly to the music. Jasper and Alice were in their own world, not even noticing the melody of the song, and Emmett and Rose had already left, wanted to be along. As the song ended I noticed Bella stifle a yawn.

"You're tired, love. Time to turn in."

"No I'm not." She said but then yawned again this time unable to hide it. I smiled down at her, as she sighed and gave in defeated. "Fine. Lets' say goodnight."

"We're going to get Bella off to bed." I said as Bella gathered up her purse and gave Esme a hug, then turned to Alice and smiled as she hugged her and got a kiss on the cheek. I smile as saw jasper wink at her. He was blocking his thoughts as were Esme and Alice. That confirmed my suspicions; they were all in on it. I sighed and guided Bella to our room. She was no longer yawning and seemed to be totally alert now. Was she faking being tired to get us alone? Could she really want this as much as I did? Of course she did, she was a teenager and her hormones ruled her body, but could she really not want to wait until we were married before we went all the way? I sighed not sure how to answer myself. I knew the answer I wanted to give, but was it right?

"Edward, are you ok? You keep sighing. Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked as we entered our room. I smiled at her. She was always to observant for her own good.

"No, Silly Bella. You have done nothing wrong. It's just I think we need to talk." I said with yet another sigh. "It seems that our boundaries are becoming a problem. I was wondering if you would like to renegotiate them. Make them less strict?"

"YES!" she said without hesitation. I laughed at her inpatients; she was more than ready to take our relationship farther.

"The last two nights, I've been testing myself, to see if I could keep control while being more intimate with you. I have been able to. I would like to go further, without going all the way, yet. "

"Yet? You mean until after we're married?"Her face had been so full of joy and hope until she asked her question.

"No, I mean until I'm sure I can control myself. I will not put you in danger. This has to be slow Bella. I need to know you will be safe from me; I need to know I can control myself enough to not hurt you."

"So we can… you know… before the wedding? If your control is good enough?" she asked blushing at the topic. I smiled pulling her onto my lap and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, love. If my control is eno-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before her lips were on mine, her hands tangled in my hair. I smiled and deepened the kiss. Something I had always been reluctant to do, but it hasn't hurt her yet and it feels wonderful, she is so warm and soft against me. I shifted her so she was straddling me, her body pressed up against me. We both moaned at the further contact. I released her mouth and she gasped for breath. I kissed down her neck to the deep-v of her sweater. The sweater highlighted her cleavage and her pale skin I was about to remove the offending material when she pulled my head back to her kissed me quickly and pulled herself way.

"Where are you going?" I asked incredulously. She never stopped anything physical between us.

"To change… for bed" she said with a wink before going into the bathroom to put on what was sure to be another sexy outfit for bed. I flopped back and evened out my breathing. Waiting for her to come out, it felt like forever before she emerged from the bathroom. The sight of her caused my breath to catch in my throat. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen but in that nightie, if my heart were beating it would have stopped at the sight of her. The fitted nightie had the same deep-v that her sweater had earlier, only now it was a satin material that was the only covering up her breast, the flimsy fabric just grazed the middle of her thighs. I licked my lips at she came toward me slowly. It took all my control not to pounce on her and take her right then. She did a little turn so I could see the whole thing. Her back was exposed except for two straps connecting to the front. As it did in the front it barely covered her amazing behind.

Before I could think I had her on the bed, and was kissing her with more passion than ever before. My hands freely roamed her exposed skin as I moved my mouth from her mouth down the familiar path toward her collarbone, however I didn't stop like I have in the past. I continued to kiss her exposed skin until I got to the gentle fabric covering it. I pushed it out of the way, exposing Bella's breasts to me for the first time. I looked up into her eyes, making sure it was ok. She blushed and smiled, silently telling me it was ok.

I kissed her exposed nipple. She moaned at the touch, and arched her back so she was further in my touch. I smiled and every so gently, making sure to keeping my teeth way from her skin I sucked on her hardened nipple. One of my hands came up from her slender waist to pleasure the other nipple, while the other continued to grope her luscious behind. She moaned and squirmed under my touches, her breath accelerating, along with her heart beat. I loved that I caused that reaction in her. I pulled my mouth away from and latched it on to her other breast. My hand made its way down her slender body to the hem of her nightie, and slowly hiking it out of the way. With out removing my mouth from her breast I looked up at my beautiful Bella and again asked for permission to continue. She moaned in response to my silent question and took one of her small hands from my hair and guided my hand up her creamy thighs to where she needed me.

I could smell her arousal through the thin fabric of her panties. I moaned and crushed my mouth on to hers as my hand massaged her thru the delicate lace that covered her center. Her arousal soaked them easily. She wrapped her tiny legs around my waist as I slowly slid a finger into her hot overflowing center. I moaned in to her mouth at the warmth that washed thru my body from that simple touch. I released her mouth and moved to her neck. Burring my face in her hair as I stroked at her core with one, then two fingers; her breathing accelerated so that she was gasping with every breath as her muscles clamed around my finger. My body went ridged as I fought to control myself. She smelled even better when aroused, but this was better than ever before. She was moaning my name over and over. This helped me to get control over myself. Maybe she was right; I loved her too much to hurt her. I held my trembling beauty as she came back to her senses. She smiled up at me, her flushed face covered in a thin sheet of sweat. I kissed her forehead before redressing her. She was truly exhausted now, barely keeping her eyes open.

"Sleep now my love. Tomorrow it's just you and me in Paris." I kissed her once more, and started humming her lullaby.

"I love you, Edward." She mumbled before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. As my angel slept, I thought about the future, and my control, it would only get easier. I hoped.

* * *

**thank you for reading my story. please let me know what you think.**

**love Bunny**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy this week, preparing for a little vacation this week. this is basically a filler chapter, leading into the next. the characters are not mine, just borrowing. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 8.

Cpov.

Today, we were spending the day with our spouses and then going to a show as a family. It was going to be a relatively cloudy day, so I decide to take Esme antiquing; we would be moving soon and she would have a whole new house to decorate. She truly loved decorating and entertaining; if it wasn't for not aging she could have a very lucrative decorating business of her own. It was sunny outside at the moment but by around noon it would be cloudy enough to shop.

I smiled at the prospect of spending more time alone with my beautiful wife. We'd been married for almost 86 years, but our passion for each other still grew with each passing day. She somehow came up with ideas to keep things new and different, not that she needed to. This family vacation was her idea, a way to get us all together but still give us alone time with our spouses. She was getting ready for our shopping adventure. I was pulling on my slacks when the bathroom door opened to reveal my wife in a sexy maid costume, complete with a feather duster. I stood there in shock. It wasn't often that she wore something revealing, even when we are alone she is fairly covered. She made her way into the main room with a seductive smile on her face.

"Monsieur, does the bed need making?"

"I believe it does." I said playing along with her little game.

"Well then, let me." She made her way over to the bed we had shared ourselves in the night before, and with exaggerated movements made the bed at human speed. I chucked walked up behind her pulling her into my arms and turning her around to face me.

"Well, thank you very much miss?"

"Call me Esme." She said smiling up at me innocently. "Sir, this is highly inappropriate. Aren't you married?" she asked pulling my hand up to inspect my wedding band. I smiled it matched hers exactly.

"Yes and my wife is the only woman for me. " I said bending down and capturing her luscious lips with my own. I felt her smile against my lips.

"That's all well and good sir, but then why are you kissing me?" she asked pulling out of my arms and continued to make the messed bed.

"Because you are the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes on." I said pulling her back into my arms, and kissing along her neck. I gently licked the scar that was left from when I turned her. She always shivered when I kissed this spot and this time was no different. I smiled and continued to kiss down her neck, descending to her sensuous breast and pulled her body closer to mine. She didn't fight me; instead she pressed her body closer to mine, and brought my face up to her. She kissed me ever so gently then pulled away and muttered.

"I won't tell if you don't." before crashing her mouth on mine while wrapping her arms around my neck. I chucked and lifted her on to my waist, as she wrapped her legs around me. I walked the few steps over to the bed and laid us both down. She pulled me so that I was completely on top of her. I kissed her as I gently started to pull off her sexy little costume. She stopped me, with a hand on my shoulder and flipped us over. She was now straddling my hips, smiling at my unbuttoned slacks. She pushed them out of way and slipped my boxer briefs off with them, then slipped her panties off, and slid herself onto me, causing both of us to moan in pleasure. Being inside of her was always amazing, but having her take control without being so forceful was nice. I gently rolled us over and slowly made love to my wife. After what seemed like hours of slow bliss, she flipped us over again and started going faster and harder, always increasing speed and force. I somehow found the sense of mind to be thankful for the soundproof rooms. Our bodies erupted together in ultimate bliss, tongues fighting control as our bodies shook. As we lay in the afterglow of sharing our bodies, I ran my hands over her now bare back, her costume having been ripped in the passion we shared. "Sorry about your clothes Ms. Esme."

"Oh, now you play along." She laughed turning over in my arms and kissed me again.

"So are we skipping the antiquing then?" I asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

"Like I'm letting you out of this bed before the show." She smirked once again straddling my hips.

* * *

Thanks for reading my Story. Please review.

Bunny


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation for a week, then was very ill when I got back. Won't happen again. Characters are not my own, just playing with them. I've never seen the show, just used as a reference. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 9.

The show had been wonderful, thought it was something I wouldn't normally see. We went to the Moulin Rouge to see a performance of Féerie. It was a cabaret show which is why I was so surprised to learn it was Edward who chose to see it. It took me a good portion of the show to realize that the woman dancing were topless, with their costumes done so intricately and tactfully that one had to pay very close attention, unless they were a vampire. The next couple of acts were quite strange, but very enjoyable. There was Champaign at the table and for show we all had a glass, and I took a few sips before deciding that I didn't like it anymore than the wine I'd had a dinner the day before. As I watched the beautiful displays of the female and male body being performed in front of me, it got me thinking of my own Greek god's body. He had been so wonderful an attentive to me; I felt the need to return the favor, but how?

"Did you enjoy the show Bella? You've been very quite tonight."Emmett asked with a wink as we drove back to the hotel.

"Yes, it was all very beautiful and lovely. I enjoyed if very much. I'm just tired." This was a lie, the show had given me a few ideas, things I wanted to try with Edward and on him, but with his vampire strength speed, and need to make everything about me all the time getting it done just didn't seem possible. Alice, who was sitting on left, winked at me as well and slipped something into my purse. I shot her a questioning glance which she ignored and acted as if nothing happened. I signed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He smiled down at me and held me closer to his perfect stone body.

When we reached the hotel we all went our separate ways, except for Alice who was going to help me out of the corset she had somehow talked me into to wearing. I had been hoping for Edward to help me out of it but, I needed to speak to Alice so it was just as well.

"Edward, why don't you go get Bella a snack. She's hungry." As if on cue my stomach grumbled. He smiled at my human needs, kissed my forehead and exited the room.

"Ok so we don't have much time, but if you want to take control of Edward, you're going to need these." She said reaching into my purse and pulling out a strange looking pair of handcuffs. "These are Esme's, she had them specially made to restrain Carlisle" she shuddered as she said it, as I did. "Now I'll help you get him into them, then you're on your own for some sinful fun. Go change while I hide."

I slipped into the outfit Rosalie had chosen for me. It was among the most darling. A fitted dark blue mesh corset with a contrasting turquoise detailing down the center and straps, it would drive Edward crazy, but tonight was going to be about him. I slid on a thigh length satin robe to cover me, and exited the bathroom, to fin Edward on sitting on the bed with a plate of chocolate cake. I smiled and made my way over to the bed, making sure to keep the robe closed.

"Thank you that was amazing." I said finishing up the delectable cake, and turned my attention to Edward, who seemed to by trying to see thru my robe. I smiled, remembering my plan; "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" he smiled and quickly took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers. I smiled and gestured for him to lie down. Once he had, Alice sprang out of nowhere, cuffing him to the bed, smiled kissed my cheek and left us alone.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" he asked struggling against the restrains, and was amazed when they did not give under his inhuman strength.

"Well, you've been so wonderful and selfless these past nights, I wanted to repay you. I knew you would never go along willingly so I enlisted some help, so you would have to. You can stop struggling; those are made to restrain a vampire." I smiled as his face fell, knowing he was under my control for as long as I wanted him to be.

"No Bella, please be smart about this. I could still hurt you." He was pleading to be free.

"No, Edward. You could never hurt me." I said releasing the tie on my robe and dropping it to the floor.

"Wow" was all he said, staring, eyes greedily raking over my body drinking in my scantily clad form. I smiled as his boxers tented themselves even more, and I hadn't even touched him yet, maybe I did effect him as much as he did me, he was just better at hiding it, normally. I made my way over to the bed, and positioned myself so that I was straddling his waist. He strained against his restraints trying to get closer to me. I smiled, leaning down and kissed his lips gently with my own, his tongue instantly begging for entrance to my mouth, which I granted happily. I ran my hands over his chest and the straining muscles of his arms. He groaned at my touch leaning into it as much as he could. I broke away from our passionate kissed and moved my mouth to his neck where I gently nipped at his stone neck. My name escaped his lips as I descended further to his chest, my hands and mouth freely exploring the expanses of my Greek god, who writhed beneath my warm gentle touch. His breathing began to accelerate every so slightly, despite not needing oxygen. My hands went further down his chest to the muscled stone of his abdomen, tracing the chiseled groves with my fingers. He moaned, trembling under me. I eased my body lower so that I was now kneeling between his legs; I smiled up at him as my hands gently felt his stiff arousal through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Bella, Please release me, please." He begged as I slid the offending fabric off his sculpted his and down his legs, tossing it aside. I gasped taking in the full view of Edward naked for the first time. He was larger than I thought he would be, I tentatively reach my hand out to touch it, and Edward moaned loudly and thrashed against the cuffs more. I smiled down at him and began to stoke him up and down very slowly. He hissed and brought his hips so he was further in my hand. I increased my pace as my other hand traced the muscles that lead down to his throbbing member. His groaning increased as did his thrashing against his restrains.

"Edward, if you don't stop you'll break the bed, and I don't feel like explaining that to our parents." His thrashing clamed at my words but he was thrusting his hips even harder into my hand. I moved myself so that I was hovering over his shaking form. I looked up at him, and his eyes were wide watching my every movement. I slowly licked the tip of him, and lowered my mouth around him. His hips shot off the bed, sending him deep into my throat. I moaned at the feeling of having another part of him inside of me. I ran my tongue of the vain that pulsed against it. He was moaning my name over and over thrusting his hips in time with the bobbing of my head taking him in and out of my mouth. By now his breathing was so erratic that it was just gasps of air being taken into his lungs.

His entire body tensed and he yelled my name and his cool seed spilled into my mouth. I moaned against him and sucked very drop I could from him. He lay there, still looking perfect, his hair just slightly messier than normal and his chest rising and falling at an abnormal pace. He had a look of complete bliss on his face that I couldn't help but giggle. His eyes open and with words he begged me to release his arms. I got off the bed and went to my robe to retrieve the key, and unlock the restraints. Within the blink of an eye, Edward was on top of me kissing every where his lips could reach

"That was stupid, dangerous, and irresponsible." He growled looked me in the eye. I frowned, I knew he had enjoyed it and I was perfectly fine. I was about to voice my thoughts when he crashed his lips on to mine with a passion that made my entire body shake. "And the most incredible thing I have ever experienced." He continued to smother my face, and chest with kisses. I smiled in triumph.

"See, I told you, you wouldn't hurt me." I said just before yawing. Edward chucked and settled us beneath the blackest. "Damn human needs" I mumbled against his chest as he started to hum my lullaby. Just before slipping into a wonderful dream of nights to come, I murmured "I love you, forever."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my Story. Please Review. **

**Bunny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres chapter 10. Characters are not mine, Just borrowing them.**

** (I've written a one shot companion piece(sorta) for those of you who wanted to know more about the hand cuffs used to restrain Edward in the last chapter. It's titled Vampire Cuffs, and can be found on my profile.)  
**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Apov.

Today would be a cloudy but warm day so I had gone ahead and planned a private tour of the Seine River for the whole family. I'd seen that things went as Bella wanted them to last night, a little too detailed for my liking, but control was not something I had over my visions. We met the family as usual in the restaurant so Bella could eat; she had more food than normal, due to not eating a full dinner the night before. She was once again sitting n Edwards lap. It seemed to be her favorite place, being as close to Edward as she could get with the family around.

She finished her food and we made our way out to the limo that was taking us to the private boat I had rented. It was a grand boat that was going to take us up and down the Seine River, we'd be going from Paris to the town of Troyes in Champagne, where we would get off for a picnic lunch for Bella, while we hunted, taking turns so she wasn't alone, then getting back on the boat and heading back to Paris.

It was a covered luxury boat that was just big enough to fit the eight of us, Carlisle took the responsibility of driving the boat for a while then Emmett would take over. Bella seemed to really enjoy the scenery. It wasn't all green like forks, but it was beautiful. She was attached to Edward, and there was heavy petting, not something I wanted to see my brother doing with my best friend, but I had never seen Bella happier. Jasper had the dopiest smile on his face as he came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, the love radiating off of his was intoxicating. All the couples were wrapped in each other. I smiled, he had a gift.

"Where is all this love coming from?" I asked, though I already knew.

"All of us. I must say this is one emotion I don't mind being affected by; the love for mates and family. It's surreal." He said before kissing so sweetly it made my knees weak. I giggled, after all our time together, he still made my knees weak. Eventually we reached our destination and docked the boat. Edward carried Bella off the boat, due to an earlier vision I'd had about her falling into the river if she tried to get off herself, though I doubt she minded being carried by Edward. We set out a blanket and a few cushions for Bella to sit on, as Jasper myself and Rose and Carlisle headed out to hunt. There was wonderful game in the French country side, large and wild, full of fight. We all finished up and headed back to find Bella in a fit of giggles on the blanket and Edward with a rather annoyed look on his face. Emmett has a smug smile on his face and Esme tried to hide her amusement. I giggled approaching having a vision of what happened. _Emmett doing an impression of Edward after returning from dropping her off at the meadow. Emmett making him seem more whimsical and feminine then he had been_.

"Now Emmett he wasn't that bad. If I remember correctly you were just as bad after Rose agreed to marry you the first time, and well every time since." I said sitting down beside Bella, and laughing with her as Emmett's face changed from amusement to annoyance as I recounted his attitude after Rose said yes. Rose added more details that none of knew, and suddenly Emmett was extremely thirsty and in need of a hunt. He took off into the woods with Esme and Edward following behind him.

"So Bella, I was thinking that for the wedding we could do white with small hints of blue. What do you think?"

"That sounds great Alice." She said shifting at the topic. She would prefer if I just planned it all without her, but I knew she would regret not being involved.

"Have it at a lovely hotel in Seattle, and then have the reception there. Of course I'd have to decorate the place, but I think it-

"Alice that seems a little too big. I was hoping for a smaller wedding. Maybe at the house?" she glanced over at rose who looked rather left out, apparently I'm not the only one who noticed "What do you think Rosalie?" she asked with a timid look at her. They had never really gotten close, mostly cause Rose didn't agree with her decision to join our kind, but she was going to be our sister and that wasn't something rose disagreed with.

"I think a smaller wedding would suit them better, Alice. It is a wedding for Edward and Bella, not Emmett and me." She said smiling at Bella, happy to help and glared at me for trying to pursuiad Bella.

"Fine a smaller wedding, at the house." I said with a huff. The three of us continued to talk about the wedding, until the other came back, then we all sat on the edge of the river, and talked about anything and everything. After an hour we headed back on to the boat and headed back to Paris. Esme joined in our wedding talk, while the boys continently became interested in the boat and its motors, rose stayed put which surprised everyone. We arrived back in Paris with the location and colors of the wedding decided upon. Bella had asked me to be her maid of honor and even asked Rose to be a bride's maid, and decided to ask Angela to be her other Bride's maid. I was very impressed with how much she seemed to enjoy it. I knew she would.

We went our separate ways and jasper took me to do a little shopping to get a few things that popped into my head while talking about the wedding. He was so patient with me whenever we went shopping. I planned on rewarding his patients with me when we got back to the hotel.

I dropped the back by our luggage and went into the bathroom as he removed his shoes and sat in one of the oversized chairs by our large bed. I slipped in to my purple baby doll. The mesh fabric over my breast was cover with intricate lace flowers and then flowed down in gentle waves of thin see thru mesh reaching the top of my thighs, the top tied around my neck, giving me extra lift to my full chest. I kept my silver stilettos on as I made my way out to my handsome husband, who had stripped down to his boxers and was now sitting in the middle of our bed. I smiled and made my way over to him. He knew how much I wanted him; we didn't need my visions or his empathy to know that. I crawled over to him and pushed him down so that I was straddling his muscled body. I kissed all his scars, before reaching his mouth. Our bodies clashed together moving as one as we kissed. He gently flipped us so he was hovering above me; he trailed kissed down my neck to my chest, where he kisses me through the fabric that covered me.

Instead of removing it, he continued his path downward pushing the mesh out of his way. When he came in contact with my g-string, he tugged it down my legs, following behind with kisses, and back up the same way. He reached where I wanted him the most and continued his torturous kisses, his hands tugged at my hips pulling me closer to him, so he could reach my center better. He started nibbling and licking me causing me to moan, I wanted more, I tried shifting so he was closer but he held me in place. After what felt like forever he finally slid his long fingers into me, both of us enjoying the sensation, he pumped his fingers faster, twisting them causing me to fly over the edge. He had a satisfied smile on his face as he crawled back up to within my reach. I flipped us over and forced his boxers out of the way, crashing his mouth back on to mine, tongues battling for control as I lowered myself on to his stiff awaiting member, moaning and groaning filled the room as he worked me the way he wanted. Slowly at first, eventually picking up speed, until we were pounding into each other with a force that shook the bed beneath us. Our created pace would not allow us to last long, within minutes the muscles in my stomach contracted and I released with a force that took all the strength from my body. I collapsed on top of jasper, while he still worked my hips, riding out the last of his pleasure.

We laid there for a while enjoying the feeling of being together, wrapped in each other. After a while I rolled off of him and cuddled into his side. We spent the rest of the night making love and cuddling afterwards. It was heaven. My mind wondered one point to Bella, and how despite her best efforts she fell asleep before they could really do anything. She was determined that tomorrow night would be the night for them. I smiled knowing her plan was going to work.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my Story. Please review.**

**Bunny.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the longer wait. I haven't been feeling to well. But I promise the wait was worth it. A million thanks to my Beta Stretch! You rock!

* * *

Chapter 11.

Bpov.

Alice woke me up quite early, to go wedding shopping with her Rose and Esme. Apparently my deciding on bride's maids meant that there was a ton more shopping that could be done. My small wedding would be as expensive as she could make it, to accommodate for the lack of "proper" venue. We went to almost every shop Alice could find before she said I could go back to Edward. That she could handle the rest. Sometimes I wondered why, I would subject myself to and eternity with Alice, but that thought always seemed to slip away as soon as I caught sight of the god I would be spending it with.

Today was no different. I walked in and he had candles everywhere, his alabaster skin shimmering in the glow of the candle. He was only in his boxers seated on the lounge that was beside the bed. He slowed stood and walked over to me taking the bags that were mine and setting them on the floor by the door. He didn't say a word, just took my hand and led me into the massive bathroom, which was lit with as many candles as the main room. The mirrors added to the glow and sensuality of the room. He pulled me over to the counter, and lifted me so I was sitting, and began to take my shoes and socks off. It wasn't until he was pulling my powder blue sweater over my head that I noticed that the huge bathtub had been filled with bubble bath that smelled like honeysuckle and freesia. I smiled he was always trying to get me to relax and feel completely comfortable after Alice forced me shopping. I sighed as his hands came up and caressed my breast thru my bra before reaching around me and unhooking it, it was the first time he had undressed me while I was wearing actual clothing. I wanted to take his attention off my body, so I decided to break the silence.

"How was your day?" I asked as he pulled my bra down my arms exposing my chest to him. He sucked in an unneeded breath, before stepping back.

"It was ok; I went with Emmett and Jasper to look at something for Rose. But they got rather annoyed with me; all I could think about was you." He said sliding his fingers up and down my arms. "The things I wanted to share with you before we leave France, and won't have a whole lot of time to spend along together before the wedding. I want our last night here to be special for you." He said bringing his hands to rest on either side of my face, nothing but love shining in his amber eyes. He leaned his head in and brushed his frozen lips over mine, before pulling back continuing to undress me as best as he could while I sat on the counter top. "Care for a relaxing bath, before bed?" I nodded my head and slid off the counter so that he could complete the job. I bit my lip, feeling the blush spread across my cheeks and chest, as he took in my naked form for the first time. I heard the unmistakable sound of his laugh and blushed deeper. Had he finally realized that I was nothing special, just a plain human?

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and you have no idea what you do to me." He said as if reading my thoughts. His eyes were shinning with so much love as they smoldered, a sign I'd learned that meant he was aroused, even if he didn't want me to know. I smiled knowing I affected him too, and then turned my attention to the boxers that adorned his god like form.

"You are going to join me, right?" I gently tugged at the fabric around his waist, letting in snap back into place.

"If you would like me to." He smiled ready knowing I'd never turn down his company. He slipped the boxers down his toned legs, before stepping out of them and taking my hand as we made our way over to the awaiting bath. He helped me in before claiming me in his stony arms and leaning back into the water. I shivered as he took the cloth and gently washed my back and shoulders. His touch was feather light and set a fire where ever he touched. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as his hands moved under the water and continued to caress and clean any skin he came in contact with. He chuckled and brought his hands and the wash cloth to my chest and started to rub my nipples under the surface of the water. I arched my back into his hands and rested my head on his shoulder. He brought his head down and whispered in my ear. "You're a very dirty girl Isabella. I think I need a more thorough cleaning" my breath caught in my throat as his hands dropped from my chest to my thighs, and the caressing continued. His hands moved up my thighs, getting closer to where I wanted him. I whimpered as they skipped right over my aching center and landed on my hips. He turned me around so that I was straddling his waist in the water. I could feel him on my backside, and shivered at the nearness of him. His hands continued to caress and roam over my body as he "cleaned" me. I could feel is growing arousal against my backside whenever I shifted backwards so he could reach some more of me, he groaned whenever I did, causing me to smile.

"Is this another test?" I asked as he washed my back for the third time. I shifted my hips again and a growled escaped his lips.

"Yes, and I think we're both going to win." He murmured taking my backside into his hands and squeezing it in his firm hands. I moaned at the sensation as I dropped my head onto his shoulder and peppered the skin there with small kisses as my breathing steadily increased with every new movement of his hands. I shifted again, only to have his hands come around to my hips and hold me in place against him with one hand as the other moved to my waiting center. He teased me by running his finger back and forth across me, before finally slipping a finger inside, then adding another. His frozen fingers caused a wave of heat to spread all over my body. I moaned and rocked my hips against him as he pumped his finger in and out; the hand on my hip encouraged me to repeat the action, again and again. The muscles in my stomach started to tighten as he increased the pace of his fingers and my rocking. His breath was becoming ragged as I continued to gain momentum. He brought me to the brink of bliss and then removed his fingers. I whimpered at the loss of contact. He chuckled and kissed me with a need and passion that matched my own. Both his hands now rested on my hips, and brought me up so that my entrance was hovering over his solid length. He asked permission with his eyes, searching for any sign that he should stop. He was debating with himself as to whether or not he should continue. I didn't want him to think, he might stop, so I used the only word I knew that would get him to continue.

"Please?" I asked, he shut his eyes, and when they opened there were liquid gold. He nodded his head and crashed his lips on to mine, as he gently lowered me on to him. We both moaned at the incredible sensation of his frozen length sliding into my dripping heat. He hit my barrier, and broke the kiss. Again, he searched my eyes to see if I wanted him to stop. I answered his question by gently lifting off of him, just a little and bringing myself back down.

"I want this, please." I repeated. My answer seemed to be all he needed as he drew back and gently broke through; causing me to gasp at the sudden pain it created. Edward's hips froze as his lips and hands moved over me trying to replace the pain with a more pleasant sensation. After a few minutes, I nodded my head and he gently rocked himself inside of me, letting me get used to his movements. The entire time his eyes never left mine, searching for any sign that I wanted him to stop. He found none, and gently increased him movements. I slowly rose up, and lowered myself back on to him, causing us both to moan. I tried to increase the speed to matching my growing need to release the growing tension in my stomach. He stopped our movements completely; a whimper escaped me at the loss of friction. I opened my mouth to object, until I realized Edward had stopped breathing. After a moment, sex Ed came back to me and I realized why; the blood.

"I'm sorry Bella, I thought the water would cover it, I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled the plug, releasing the water, and lifting us both out of the massive tub.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." It truly wasn't we were both new to this. "Why don't you go into the other room, I'll be out in a minute." I had an idea to make Edward forget all about the blood. He left the room to collect his control, as I quickly dried off and put on the most revealing outfit I had bought. It was completely see thru to my eyes, but it was dark blue and having the fabric there, even if it didn't hide anything gave me confidence. I brushed my hair out over my shoulders, but pushed it back so it didn't cover me. I took a deep breath and prepared to put my plan into action.

I open the door, to find Edward lay out on the bed. His eyes flew open as I exited the bathroom, and within an instant he had me on the bed, and was placing kisses on every inch of skin he could find. I smiled at how my plan had worked, the bathroom was forgotten. I wrapped my arms around him and brought his mouth to mine. As out tongues battles, as our hands moved over, exploring and teasing each other. He somehow flipped us so he was leaning over my now bare form, the remains of the lingerie I had just wore in a pile at the end of the bed. I giggled, realizing my wish from earlier in the week had come true, and my biggest was happening.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and waited for me to tell him it was ok. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he pushed himself into me. The sensation caused us both to moan, I buried my face in his neck taking in his delicious scent trying to prove to myself it wasn't a dream. Edward assured me of that and his rhythm gained speed, causing the wonderful tension to twist and grow until I couldn't bear it anymore. I begged him to go faster and he did. The moaning and grunting the filled the room increased, until I was sure that the people next to us could hear. I was so close to the edge, ready and willing to fall off, when Edward tightened his grip on my waist, the pressure being exactly what I needed to send me soaring to heights I'd never experienced before.

I came back to myself a time later, to find the bedding that was around me was not shredded and the closest thing I'd ever seen to a tired Edward on top of me, his ear to my chest. He was listening intently to my erratic heartbeat. Though he was on top of me I barley felt any weight from his body. I sighed in contentment; wish time could stop, in this perfect moment. When my heart beat was steady, he flipped us over so that my head was on his chest and starting humming my lullaby. I quickly fell in to a wonderful replay of the nights activities.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. Please review.

Bunny


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. I've been going crazy getting ready to go back to school, while trying to see and do a ton of other to my beta for getting my butt in gear to write this chapter. ****Happy Birthday Stretch!**

**This is the last chapter but I may do some out takes.**

** I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. I'll probably re post after my beta has a chance to look it over for me. **

**I want to thank all the readers who reviewed. It means a lot to know that someone else likes what I've written.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Apov.

I took the girls out for some last minute shopping before we left for home. We had been to three stores before she topped to get Bella something to eat. Her stomach was so loud that other humans could actually hear it. We stopped at a little café and fed her.

"so now that you have food are you going to tell us how your night went" Rose asked exasperated at having to ask, and causing Bella to turn as red as my shoes. She could be really impatient, but then again she didn't have the ability to see the future like I did.

"That's kind of personal Rose" she mumbled while starring intently at her coffee.

"it's ok sweetheart, we won't judge you if nothing happened." Esme said, always the comforting one. If only she knew that really happened last night.

"Oh something happened." I said before I could stop myself.

"Alice! You were watching?" she shrieked.

"Only because Edward asked me to! He wanted an extra set of eyes, just in case he lost control, and he almost did Bella. Besides you know there are no secrets in this family. "

"I know that. But you saw, there is a difference in knowing and seeing Alice." I felt guilty a girls first time should be personal, but there was no way I could have just ignored Edward request to keep her safe. She is my sister and my best friend. I thought I had lost her once and it drove me crazy, I couldn't just let it happen; not if I could stop it.

"I only looked to see if you would be safe, and I only paid attention to his control. I promise."

"its ok. You were just looking out for me." She said then smiled. "Soon you won't have to." I laughed, she was right. Soon I would have my best friend forever as my sister.

"Ok so now you have to spill. It's not fair that Alice knows." Rose said smirking. She did have a point.

"should I even bother to fight?" she asked looking at me.

"Nope."

"Ugh. Fine. It started out in the bath tub. Which is a good thing, the water help to…."

Bpov.

I can't believe that I hold them what happened. It so unlike me to do that, but it felt good to have them know in a weird sorta way. It made me more a part of the family. Like I was one step closer to being a Cullen. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Oh, nothing. Just a silly thought is all."

"You know I hate it when you do that." I turned to face him. I knew he hated not knowing my thoughts, but I didn't do that. My brain was just wired funny.

"Do what?"

"Dismiss your thoughts, as if they are nothing. Do you know what I'd give to hear your thoughts?" I smiled. I was the only one out of his reach, I was able to keep things to myself, like no one else.

"Yes, well maybe after you will be able to." I joked. His smile was hopeful and that made me giggle.

Soon we were back on the private plane heading back to reality. To a world in which time alone with Edward would happen mostly while I was asleep. Where we would be able to share ourselves as we had during this trip. That thought was enough to make me cry. But then I remember the words Edward had shared this morning, as I dragged every task out to try and make our time last.

"As wonderful and amazing as this past week has been, think about what we have to look forward to. Once you are my wife, we can do that anytime we want. The things we can do and share once you are mine forever, Bella, they make everyday feel like it will never end." He sighed and sat down on the bed. I walked over to him and took his face in my hands. I gently pressed my lips to his, I didn't push. I wanted it to be like our first. This time I was the one to pull away.

He sighed again and pulled me on to his lap; so my back was flush with his chest. He pressed his nose into my neck and breathed deep. " As much as I want you to be mine forever. I want the last months of your human life to be happy, and as normal as possible. That is why I gave in to our desires. Most humans don't wait until they are married to have sex. Many don't even wait to be in love. What we have is so much greater than that, Bella. So until we are married, we will wait, to relive that." I wanted to protest, to tell him that, that was a step backwards; but I couldn't. I wanted to wait. To continue in our relationship as it had been. We were closer emotionally then we had ever been before, and that was enough to last until the bedding. So I nodded my head in agreement.

This past week had been perfect. Everything had changed, yet it was exactly the same. Edward and I were closer than ever, but we both knew that there was still distance, that could only be closed with marriage, and an eternity together.

"Earth to Bella." I was startled back into the present by Emmett's booming voice and laughter, nearly falling out of the chair I was sitting in. only the seat belt kept me in place.

"What?" I asked trying to sound as annoyed as possible, but it was rather funny; even to me.

"We're home, love." Edward said standing up and undoing my seat belt. I smiled as I stood.

"Home" I said before kissing him passionately one last time before we turn and stepped back in to the cloudy, wet green town that had given me everything I never dreamed of.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. please review.  
**

**Bunny**


End file.
